Sick
by Replaceable Insanity
Summary: What happens after a innocent day at the park ends up with GIR running away from his Master? Then returning to get hurt? Zim's POV
1. Perfect Day

**Sick  
Part 1. Perfect Day  
By Invader Sal  
Inspired By:  
A conversation with Not Gonna Die  
You Could Be Happy By Snow Patrol  
And other Random Stuff  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------How could such a perfect day turn so terribly wrong? I still ask my self this question to this day, But with no one to answer. Accentually, even the friend I was with when it happened can no longer answer me. It was a simple day, probably the best I had ever had on this cursed planet called Earth. I had came home from school, I wanted to stay out here knowing that when I entered, I'd see the mess that GIR had made earlier, but when I entered the place was spotless.  
"GIR…" I said, searching the room for my small robot. He soon popped out and jumped on my head.  
"YES MASTER?!!" He screamed at the top of his voice. I lifted him from my head and placed him on the floor.  
"Did you clean this?" I asked incredulously. The place was very, very, very clean. Probably cleaner then when I killed all those germs.  
"YES I DID!! GIVE ME A TACO!!!" He had that dumb smile on his face. I looked him all the way through; his disguise was filthy (probably from all his work)! I removed a wallet from my pocket. "Let's see…drivers license, no…" I searched in till I found at least five 10's in my wallet.  
"Ok, GIR. I, ZIM, will get you a Taco!" He squealed in happiness, Jumped on me, and squeezed me pretty tight till I could feel my organs burst. "Off Me, GIR!" I yelled in annoyance. He did as I said and we walked out of our home.**

"Ok, you want to go anywhere else?" GIR looked at me, baffled at the question.  
"Don't you wanna go home, Master?" He yelled as bits of chewed taco came flying out of his mouth.  
Yeah, didn't I? I didn't care to go around earth; I want to be at my base!! But…I didn't want to go home yet…"I just want to be out longer, GIR. So where?" GIR took about a minute to think.  
"I want to go to the Park!!" He went down into the seat and came back up with a leash.  
"I was wondering where that leash went…"I took a turn and headed for the park. When we were at the park I felt a loop encircle my hand. I didn't get why GIR like to be on this thing. To me it would feel like there was always something holding me back from where I wanted to go. I guess he felt different about it, though I have never really taken time to ask him. As for the park, I hated that, to many HUUmans around here. I began to forget what I was doing on the thought of Humans. How I wanted to destroy them, to conquer them. Why did GIR like them? It made no sense to me at all. When I had turned my attention back to what I was doing, GIR WAS GONE!! I searched every park bench, every tree. My small robot was nowhere. But, why was I worried? GIR never went to far from me… He will pop up any moment. I sat down on a park bench and waited, he'd turn up and if he didn't within the hour I'll just go home, it's not like he doesn't know how to get back. I sat there and after a few minutes I got the usual feeling I was being Watched, I heard the bushes move and then something jump out. I thrust my fist into its face before it could even touch me.  
"Hello, Dib-Stink!" I began to laugh this was the most pathetic of Dib's attempt to ambush me.  
"How did you know it was me and not your robot, Zim?!" He questioned,  
"You see, GIR screams 'MASTER!' when he attacks me, you don't." At that moment I felt a tug at my leg. I turned my head to see GIR, he looked completely happy.  
"HI MASTER!!"  
"There you are, where were you?"  
"I WAS PLAYING IN THE BATHROOM!!" I gave him a questioning look.  
"Why the bathroom?" He just shrugged and began to run off. Only to be stopped by my foot on his leash. "Where are you going now?"  
"Nowhere!"  
"Nowhere, or Somewhere?"  
"Oh…your too smart, Master! I was going to play on the swings!" I waved my hand and let him proceed, then turned my attention back to Dib. He was scrambling to get away. How pathetic, running away like one of those worm-babies who ran when they saw me.  
"Where are you going, Dib-Stink? I'm not done beating you up yet!"  
"I'm going home! I'll deal with you later, Zim!"  
Like hell you will, I thought to myself, you have made that threat more then once, and what? NOTHING!! NOTHING, I SAY!! I turned my head back to the direction where GIR headed. I saw the swings, but no GIR, only a fat chubby human worm-baby. "That Robot…" I grit my teeth and walked towards the park.

I walked in the base, In front of me. He hadn't talk to me since I took him from the park. He looked angry… Here's what happened. When I reached the park, GIR was sitting on the Ground crying.  
"What's wrong, GIR?" He gave me a very sad stare.  
"Master…the kid…pushed me off the swing-thing…"  
"Is that all? I thought it was something serious…"  
"IT IS, MASTER!! HELP ME GET MY SWING BACK!!"  
"GIR, it isn't that important. Come, let's go home." I began to walk, but GIR did not follow. "GIR! Come now!"  
"No…"  
"What did you just say?"  
"I said 'No'. You never help me! Even though I ask!!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the car. He kept saying that I wasn't fair and wasn't a very kind Master. I think of it now and I realize he was right, I wasn't Fair and I wasn't a very good Master for such a unique S.I.R. …I hate admitting this kind of stuff to myself.  
Anyway, GIR stomped himself in front of the couch, no even bothering to move. "GIR! What the hell is wrong?!" I yelled, finally getting annoyed of his silence. He mumbled something I could only make out the word "Hate". I never heard that from GIR, I didn't even think the word "Hate" was even a part of his vocabulary. "What was that, GIR?"  
I could see in his eyes, GIR had snapped. "I HATE YOU!! YOU'RE THE WORST MASTER EVER!!" He screamed. The retorted back at him after a few seconds of shock.  
"WELL, MAYBE I HATE YOU TOO, GIR!! AND MAYBE YOU'RE THE WORST ROBOT EVER!!" We kept this on for about 2minutes, each comment more hurtful then the next. Finally,  
"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, ZIM!! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!! JUST DIE!!" He covered his mouth.  
I stared at him. He wanted me to die? He even called me Zim…  
"How dare…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I felt like something had just hit me very hard. Why did this hurt? Dib has said this before and I never have felt this pain before. Anyone who ever said it to me didn't hurt! I was thinking on this so hard; that I hadn't noticed GIR had left, not to another room, not to the front or back yard. He had left…GIR…GIR ran away…  
End of part 1


	2. Missing

Sick  
Part 2. Missing  
By Invader Sal

Oh where was he? I had been walking for hours searching for my missing robot. I checked every place, the Crazy Taco, Bloaty's Pizza Hog, even 24/7. So Far: No Luck…  
He's probably home, I said to myself, that dumb robot wouldn't know where to go anyway. I began to head towards the direction of my base.  
When I arrived, I almost tripped on a ball that had been left out! "GIR!!" I screamed. Now I knew GIR had came back, since I know I saw that little black ball on the couch when we left. I picked it up and saw a large gash on it. Did I Do that? No, I remember GIR came crying to me about it when it broke. I tried everything, Glue, Tape, even AD-HE-SIVE (adhesive). Still the stupid little thing wasn't going to stay fixed. GIR cried for about 10 minutes until I gave him a rubber pig to shut him up. I opened the door, it was clear GIR had came back because most of his junk was gone, but he left quite afterwards, I searched just in case.

I sat on the couch, staring a blank TV.  
"Master, what are you doing?" The house said in a very aggravated tone.  
"I'm waiting for GIR to come home! I need him for an experiment!!" I screamed, how dare he question me!! I AM ZIM!!  
"I don't think he's coming back, Sir…"  
"WHAT?! OF COURSE HE IS!! HE ALWAYS COMES BACK!! WHERE WOULD HE GO?!" But, some how I was thinking what he was. Was GIR going to come back? It had already been 2 hours, not that I've been sitting here for 2 hours! He always, if he ran away, came back after about 30 minutes. "DAMN YOU, GIR!!!" I headed towards my lab. "I DON'T NEED YOU FOR THIS EXPERIMENT!! I NEED NO ONE!! NO ONE!!"

It had been a week, still no sign of GIR. I hope he hadn't got himself in trouble like getting caught by the F-B-I or Dib stealing Him!! If they even touched him I would kill them all!! But my mind was on GIR right now.  
I was walking from school, thinking of my next ingenious plan to destroy the HU-Mans, when…  
"Hello, Zim!" I turned and faced Dib. He had his left hand in his pocket and was giving me a weird smile.  
"What do you want, Dib-Stink? Don't you see I'm trying to devise a plan to destroy you all?" He walked closer.  
"I haven't seen your evil robot any where lately, did you lose him?" I admittedly came at him screaming,  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GIR?!" I grab his collar and stared at him, my eyes filled with anger. I was ready to kill him!  
"I…didn't…do…anything…to…him…" He chocked, trying to get air. I dropped him; He tried to catch his breath. He lifted himself up after he knew he could breath. He got up and put his hand back in his pocket.  
"You seem to care for him, it's a shame you'll never see him again." He removed a gun from his pocket, and this wasn't just some ordinary Earth Gun it was a very powerful Irken gun!! If he shot me with that I'd be down for!!  
"Where On Irk Did You Get That?!!!" I yelled. I knew that was one of my guns!! I lost it a week ago!! No, He Stole It!! And now, I was going to die.  
I saw as he began to pull the trigger I closed my eyes and I felt something push me. After that I think I blacked out because when I opened my eyes I was on the ground and in front of me was a damaged GIR.  
End of Part 2

**A/N: So far so good… R/R PLZ!!**


	3. Damaged

**Sick  
Part 3. Missing  
By Invader Sal**

"GIR?" I wandered over to the damaged robot in front of me. It was in fact GIR. He eyes shut, his mouth trying to hold back a cry of pain. He looked stable enough that I could get him home and help him…In the background I could hear Dib frantically trying to get the gun to fire again. It was clear that was it's last shot, since GIR hadn't been as damaged as much as he should have. Suddenly I felt rage go through me. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, DIB!!" I saw the horror in his eyes just before he turned to run, I began to chase him. I think I would have caught up to him and kill him if,  
"NO, MASTER!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I turned, I saw GIR struggling to pull himself to me. I looked at him closely His eyes were a dull teal, his legs were all the way behind him due to disconnection, and I could see his left arm was being dragged only connected due to the remaining wires.  
"GIR!! DON'T MOVE!!" He stopped and let himself drop to the pavement. Oh, how I hated this! I went back to him, his eyes filled with tears.  
"Don't leave me to die, Master…" He mumbled. I guess if he hadn't stopped me, I would have chased Dib and he would have slowly died.  
Died…  
Could a robot really die? If they do, do they go to a place where they're happy? Or miserable? Or did they just die, and nothing else after…  
Oh! Why am I thinking this now, I said to myself, I need to save GIR!!

It had been days since I left the base now. GIR was hooked up in the lab to a battery; it was the only thing keeping him alive. He hadn't spoke to me. Was it because he couldn't? Or Maybe…NO! NOT THAT!! Anyway, after I hooked him up I discovered something. I couldn't just fix GIR's mangled body! No, that wasn't the full extent of this problem! He had a Virus and it was draining out his battery!! Oh GIR!! How was I to fix this?! I tried everything!!  
"ma…"  
Why?! Why isn't you're body like a regular S.I.R. units?!  
"mast…."  
Why?! WHY?!  
"MASTER!!!" I ran to the lab. GIR!!  
I had reached the lab panting. GIR turned his head to me. "You left me again…"  
"I CAN'T SPEND MY LIFE IN HERE, GIR!!" I shouted. I walked over to him.  
"But, Master! What if I start to die?! And you're not here you save me?!"  
I sighed. He just keeps doing this. I left while he was sleeping and I was hoping to hurry down here before he woke.  
"I haven't gone out in days, GIR, the mission will be in jeopardy if I continue like this!"  
"Does that mean you'll abandon me, Master?" He whimpered, tears trailing down his face.  
"I can't abandon you! No, I would never dream of abandoning you!!" I stared at him, he didn't believe me and after all the promises I broke I wouldn't either… "I will fix you. I will…" My voice trailed. Could I really? I had specialized in mechanics so why couldn't I? "I will. I won't give up on the mission, GIR, but I won't give up on you either. I'll try everything again! I'll try even more things!! And I'll fix you. I will. And you can help me conquer earth! And you can have the moon! I promised you the moon, remember? And you can cook us waffles and run around and play and annoy me. And you can help me get revenge on the Dib. Your revenge!"  
"But I don't want revenge, Master…" I stared at him in disbelief, how could he NOT want revenge! That Human could have killed him!!"  
"Then I'll get you're revenge!"  
"NO!! NO, MASTER!! DON'T!!" His hand gripped my arm. He pulled it close and began to nuzzle is, letting his tears wipe off on my sleeve. "I want to tell you something, Master…"  
"What, GIR?" I kneeled so I was in eye contact.  
"You know how I said I wanted you to die?" I paused, how those words stung…  
"Yes."  
"Well, I didn't mean it, I don't want you to die, to leave me. I want you here, by me. Don't ever die Master." His hand gripped my arm, how it hurt! GOD! I wanted to scream! He soon let go. "Master, you can go…but promise you'll come back."  
"I promise…" and in that moment he fell asleep.  
THE End of PART 3

A/N: So of this chapter was inspired by a fan fiction on the site, I was tired and I don't if this fanfic was even on this site. If it's yours and you don't like that I used your fanfic I will change it!!


	4. The Deal

**Sick part.4  
Th Deal  
By Invader Sal  
I lay in my 'Bed', I think I may have slept. It was odd for an Irken to sleep with out these special pills we take to sleep. It had been a week already and I was able to fix GIR's body, and now he could move about the house as he pleased. I squished my face into the pillows and relaxed.  
BANG!!  
What?!  
BANG!! BANG!!  
Who's Hitting My Door?!  
"MASTER!!!"  
GIR…I let my face fall back to the pillow and moaned. Why? Why does that Robot have to wake me?!  
"Go away, GIR…" I groaned…  
"NO!! COME OUT!! PLEASE!!"  
"NO!!"  
"IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS!! COME OUT!!"  
Three Days? But how could that be? I looked at the clock in my room, the day I came in here was August 21 and today was…August 24…Go figure… I relentlessly got up and walked to the door, and when I opened it GIR's arms rapped around my leg.  
"Master… Did I do something? Why did you not come out every time I tried to get you?" GIR began to sob on my leg, such a weird robot.  
"You didn't do anything, GIR! Now off My leg!!" GIR released his grip on me and began to back up.  
I picked him up and looked him over, his face looked as though it had aged (If it could) and the smile was missing. It felt weird to look at him; he didn't even look like my SIR unit!  
"Lets go to the lab," I said placing him back down. "I think I have one more idea…" He gripped my hand as we began to walk towards the elevator.**

"NO, GIR!!" I screamed as heaps of metal came flying at me.  
Well now I knew this WAS a bad idea, it had switched GIR to duty mode!! I was on the floor now, I tried to move but there was no luck. My STOOPID legs were stuck under metal! GIR's gonna kill me! No, this isn't GIR!!  
"Oh, Zim…" He called. Beginning to search.  
Don't breath. don't make a sound!  
"…Come out from wherever you are…"  
Think on how to fix this…  
I could hear metal being thrown around, it sounded close.  
I could hear giggling as I saw two crimson eyes, so close. COME ON ZIM!! HOW DO YOU GET THE CONTROL AWAY?!  
"Found You!" I gave him a look over, the battery was still connected and his body looked a bit dent but other than that he was fine.  
"GIR!! Please, Stop! If the battery gets disconnected your going to die!"  
He smirked. "Really?"  
"Really!"  
"Ok, then I'll tell you what I'll do, I'm going to let you live," I sighed in relief, closing my eyes hoping it was over and he'd return to normal. "But I'm going to make you watch as your precious robot dies in front of you!" My eyes Snapped open again and I immediately lunged at the robot!  
"YOU WILL NOT EVEN TOUCH THAT BATTERY!!" I could feel my legs snap as I tried to move.  
"OWWWWW!!!!!" I screamed, releasing my grip on GIR. I can't do anything with my legs BROKEN!! All I could was that this robot was going to kill GIR…I felt something running down my cheek. Was I crying? For what? The pain I was in? Or GIR?  
"Crying? Why do you cry, Irken?"  
I looked up at the completely baffled robot.  
"TELL ME!!" He grabbed me by the collar of my uniform; I was half expecting him to throw me across the room.  
"There is no damn reason…"  
"There is a reason for everything…" He began to chock me. "Do you cry for the pain your in? Or for my stupid counter-part?" He growled.  
What would he do if I said Pain? Or GIR? I looked at the floor; my blood was all over. I felt sick…I shut my and blacked out…

I awoke on a table two hours later…GIR was staring at me with those dark crimson red eyes of his.  
"Your awake…"  
"So I am…."  
He wandered off into another room. I lifted myself up and looked around. I was still in the base and nothing looked destroyed. I then took a look at my legs, they were bandaged, but there was no way I could move them. The SIR unit came back with a steaming hot waffle and immediately threw it at my face!  
"HOW DARE YOU SOIL THE FACE OF ZIM!!!"  
"Sure whatever. Now eat! I made that out of the kindness of my own heart!"  
If he had a heart…  
"Your lucky," He sat down next to me on the table, hitting me with the cable connected to his back, and took out a pack of cig-GIR-rats and a lighter. "GIR really loves you…" He plopped one into his mouth and lit it up.  
"HOW DARE YOU!!" I said grabbing the cigarette from his mouth, making him almost fall. "YOU WILL NOT PUT SMOKE INTO MY ROBOTS BODY!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT GIR REALLY LOVES ME?!"  
The SIR sighed throwing the pack of cigarettes at MY head! How I hated him.  
"GIR saved you, you idiot. If I had my way you'd be dead. But he stopped me before I could deliver the blow."  
"What do you mean he stopped you?"  
"We are one of the same you fool. He talked to me!" I stared at him completely baffled at what he meant. He looked pretty annoyed at me.  
"He said, and I quote 'If you take his life, I'm gonna take yours! Don't you EVER touch Master! You Here Me SIR! If There is A SINGLE Wound On That Invader, I WILL Deactivate You From My Circuits!' and …" His voice trailed  
GIR…my robot…said that?  
The SIR, in some way, rolled his eyes, probably not even caring that he never finished, and jumped off the table. He then turned back to me and gave an evil smile.  
"You know this cable connected to my back is annoying," He said giggling. "…I think I'll give GIR back his body, but first…" He took a sheet of paper and a needle. "I want to make a deal with you, all you have to do is sign this paper stating that you will find a way to save us or I will come back out and kill you!" He handed me both the paper and needle. "Just prick your figure and sign your name in blood…" "What if I refuse?"  
SIR laughed wildly. "You see, GIR can deactivate me when he's not in control of the body and I can do the same…"  
"Then, if you hate him why haven't you?"  
"Long story! Just Sign the fucking sheet!!"  
I took the needle, removed my glove, and pricked my finger. This is for you GIR, I said to myself… and then wrote 'Zim' on the sheet. SIR took it away and downloaded it. "Oh and one more thing…don't tell GIR about this." The unit's eyes then went black and began to fall. As soon as he hit the ground the teal blue eyes began to glow.  
"MASTER!" He cried lifting himself up and then leaping on me. "He didn't hurt, did he?" He began to search frantically for cuts and bruises.  
"GIR," I grabbed his head and put him in eye contact. "I'm ok, ok? I might be a bit hurt, but I'm fine. Calm down."  
I could still see GIR's attention was still if I had any injuries on my body.  
"YOUR ANTENNA!!" He squealed, beginning to grab at it. In panic I grab his hand before he reached it.  
"I'm fine, GIR!" I said rolling my eyes. "I don't need help on this, I can fix myself."  
"But-"  
"NO 'BUT', GIR!! You will obey me!" He stared at me for a moment before nodding.  
He slowly began to nod off, completely exhausted from the days events.  
"One week," I mumbled, beginning to drift off as well. "How am I gonna pull this on?"


	5. Clone

Sick part.5 Clone

**By Invader Sal**

"DAMN!" I screamed in frustration. "Only five days left and I haven't gotten anything!"

For two days GIR kept me locked up in my room, saying I needed to recover. I finally got him to let me out on condition I stay in a hover chair.

"COMPUTER!!"

"What? I was resting!" He said very annoyed.

"Give me a list of ideas!"

"Master, you've gone through this thing over ten times. None of them worked!"

"JUST GIVE ME THEM!!"

A list began to appear and I began to scan thru it.

"Eh? What's this 'Body transplant'?"

"They use it on Vort. If someone is very sick, they get a dead body and transplant the patient's brain waves to the dead ones body. But sometimes the body gets the disease from the transplant, but it not as deadly."

"THAT'S PERFECT!!" I hit the save button on it, and began to head towards the upper level. This might be my last chance…

"MASTER!!" I opened my eyes to a joyful looking robot squeezing a rubber piggy.

I reached my arm out and began to rub his head. "Good mourning, GIR…" I yawned. I had fallen asleep in the lab, after the whole thing with SIR and the stress of only having a week to save GIR was too much that I couldn't keep my eyes open

"Do you want waffles?"

"Sure…" He smiled, placing the piggy on my lap and began to pull the battery to the elevator. How I pitied the small unit, tugging that large battery everywhere he went. I watched him in till the elevator began to take him to the house. I then turned to the computer and began to search for possible bodies.

"GAH! ALL OF THE IRKEN BODIES WILL BE DECAYING WHEN THE GET TO THIS DAMNED PLANET!"

"Master, we could-" The computer was cut short.

"I NEED NO HELP!! I AM ZIM!!"

"We could make a clone!" The computer rushed out before I had time to interrupt again.

"Clone? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST IDEA EVER!!"

"Why?"

"Because-Because-AUGGHH!!!"

"Master, I think cloning yourself is easier, and usually dead bodies can get the disease or they already have a bad one."

I paused before saying anything. That did seem like a good idea… "Fine! Take my blood sample from the medical room and create a body, and add…"

GIR was curled in a ball on my lap, small snoring noises coming from his mouth.

How can such a small unit make so much noise? I said to myself, quite aggravated at his snoring.

"Computer! How is the clone doing?"

"The clone is now stable, sir."

Finally, I sighed. The clone had shown signs of not even getting through the night. It was right now at the Smeet stage and wasn't very healthy.

I leaned back in the in my chair and then went back to typing. GIR began to fidget in his sleep and make moaning noises.

It's better then snoring, I said to myself, maybe he's dreaming.

The room felt to quiet and I soon doze off.

"So, you have 4 more days. Do you really think the clone will help him?"

I opened my eyes to a very dark room only being lighted by two crimson red eyes.

"SIR?!" I screamed in disbelief. A light flickered and I could see the horrifying image of SIR. He looked like he had fresh blood all over him! But it looked dried as well (Just Image Bloody GIR without all the blood dripping off him).

"What did you do, SIR?!"

"Oh, don't worry. This is just my old body's paint job. You see, Zim, you are dreaming."

I looked around. the room was completely empty expect for the sleeping robot in the corner.

"G-GIR?"

SIR smiled and nodded.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled wanting to wring the little units neck but couldn't move.

"Nothing. He's sleeping."

I blinked. Sleeping? But he looked like he was in pain.

"If anyone is in pain, it me! He tried to kill me!!"

"Wait? How'd you know-"

"This is a dream and its my world, I can HEAR your thoughts…"  
He began to come closer in till he was right in front of me.

"Ok, lets get to the point. You know your pretty little clone your making to help him; well it will be ready the day GIR eyes turn black. So, how about you wake up!"

That's when I opened my eyes.

"What a weird dream…what did he mean by 'eyes turn black'?"

End of Part 5


	6. Skool

**Sick part.6**

**Skool **

**By Invader Sal**

"**Come On, GIR! You Can't Keep Me In The Base FOREVER!!" I yelled as GIR pulled at my leg, trying to prevent me from going out the door.**

"**But, Master, what if something happens?! I don't wanna die!!" He screamed beginning to thrust his other fist at my leg.**

"**MY LEG'S STILL BROKEN! DON'T. HIT. IT!"**

"**But, why do you have to go to skool? Why do you have to go? What if something happens?" GIR sniffed. I sighed taking out a small device from a pocket.**

"**This is a 'Walkie-Talkie'. If you need me press this button," I said pointing to the right side of it. "And whisper, I'll get home as soon as I can." He took it and stared at it for a minute.**

**I grabbed my wig and finished putting on my disguise, then grabbing my crutches (Yes, Zim has crutches…) and began to leave.**

"**Master…" He said in a sort of a whisper. I turned to him, his head down.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Please be safe…" And with that I left.**

**I HATE SKOOL!! I screamed in my head as I began to walk up to the 11****th**** grade hall. Why did their have to be so many stairs?! When I reached my classroom I felt like my legs were on fire.**

"**Zim! Your Late!"**

"**Sorry, Miss. Bitters. My legs are broken…""No excuse! Sit down!" For some reason, I've had the same teacher for the whole time I've been on Earth (Except for 6****th**** grade, but that's a different story)! I sat down placing my crutches on the wall. I turn to my side to see Dib right next to me!**

"**What do you want, Dib-Stink?!" I hissed, I wanted to shred him and, if we weren't at Skool, I would have!**

"**What happened to your legs, lizard?" He laughed, then kicking one of them.**

"**OW! WHY YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN!!" I screamed as I pushed him down. Dib slightly groaned before Miss. Bitters told him to sit back down. For most of the time Miss. Bitters talked about how the bubonic plague was going to come back and kill us all. And then the lunch bell. Everyone left expect for me, I stay still till I was pretty sure everyone had gone. At that point I took out my Walkie-Talkie.**

"**GIR, you there?" It was mostly static in till I heard GIR's voice.**

"…**Aster…" He said in a whisper.**

"**You don't need to whisper, GIR, no ones here. Anyway, I'm calling to tell you that I'm going home."**

"…**Hy?"**

"**Because, I'm tired of Skool and these stinking worm-babies! You want me to get you anything?"**

"…**Aco?"**

"**Sure, and ones of those burritos! Want any-"**

**SQUEAK!**

**A NOISE!**

"**WHO DARES SPY ON ZIM?" I yelled, beginning to search for my culprit.**

"…**Ter?!" GIR screamed as loud as he could. I stared at the 'Walkie-Talkie' I had almost forgot I was talking to GIR.**

"**Don't worry, GIR, I'm ok. I'll be back soon." And thus ended the conversation.**

**CLACK!**

**I turned to see Dib! He had knocked over my crutch!**

"**YOU MISERABLE HUMAN!!!" I screamed as I went for him. I grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat. "You better have a good reason why you were spying on me, Dib-Worm!"**

**He gasped for air as I lifted him higher from the original spot.**

"**You better answer, Dib, or the class will find a dead body after lunch."**

"**How's…your…robot?" He gasped. My eyes widened as he said that, I gritted my teeth and threw his across the room.**

"**HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A QUESTION!!" I began to, somewhat, walk over to him. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU HE'D BE OKAY!!!" I placed my foot on his head. "You know, your heads WAY too big, why don't I make it a bit smaller!" I said as I began to crush it with my foot.**

"**MY HEADS NOT BIG!!" He yelled in anger. "I THOGHT YOUR LEGS WERE BROKEN?!"**

"**Oh, they are," I said as I kicked him. "But they're healed enough to kick your butt!"**

**Dib whimpered in pain and began to go into a fetal possession.**

"**ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY, MY ONLY FRIEND MIGHT DIE!! YOU STUPID HUMAN!! I 'OUGHTA-"**

"…**Eally?" I looked at my hand. The whole time I was beating Dib my finger was still on the talk button, GIR had heard.**

"**GIR…I'll be coming home now…" This time I placed the 'Walkie-Talkie' in my pocket.**

"**Your lucky today, Dib," I said as I grabbed my crutches from the floor. "I'm telling you this now if GIR dies, you will too." And with that said, I left.**

"…**Aster?" I took the 'Walkie-Talkie' out of my pocket.**

"**Hey, GIR. I got you your tacos."**

"…**Id you mean it?"**

"**Mean what?"**

"…**Hat I'm your friend?"**

**I sighed as I approached the base.**

"**Why do you ask? Of course you're my friend!"**

"…" **I could hear small sobs on the other end.**

**Was GIR crying? Why Would He Be Crying?**

**I hurried to the door and when I opened it, GIR was on the couch crying his eyes out.**

"**Master…" He sniffed beginning to dry his eyes. "I thought you'd be home later…"**

**I stared at the distraught robot for a few seconds before I could even speak.**

"**What's wrong, GIR?" I said a little confused.**

"**Nothing…I'm okay, Master. I…I just have something in my eye."I rolled my eyes. "That excuse doesn't work with robots, GIR. Now tell me what's wrong?" I sat down beside him and began to rub his antenna.**

"**Are you sure you're my friend?"**

"**What?! GIR, is your hearing bad all of the sudden?! Listen, you will now and forever be my friend! You got that?! And you will shall never say otherwise!"**

**He stared at me, tears beginning to swell up in his eyes.**

"**MASTER!" He sobbed jumping onto me and cuddling into my uniform.**

**I sighed and hugged him. "I will always be your friend…"The End Of Part 6**

**A/NPART 6!! Dib reappears and almost gets his head crushed by Fun!Awww....The ending seems sad....But I really liked it.I always had a thought that no matter if Zim's was kind and gave him Everything he wanted, GIR would never truely be sure that Zim was his friend. BTW: GIR's not really sad. He's happy!! ^_^ Trust Me!! **


	7. Awaken

Sick part.7

Awaken

By Invader Sal

I stared at the clone. I was half expecting its eyes to suddenly shot open.

But, no. It was still sleeping in the giant tube.

"Computer," I said in a very calm, unusual voice. "Is the clone ready to be awakened?" 

"Yes. Are you ok?" He asked, a sound of concern in his voice.

"I'm worn out, but fine. Please open the tube and get the PAK ready."

Two giant robot arms came out and grab the tube, breaking it in half. The Clone dropped to the ground. It still looked like it was sleeping in till the computer placed the PAK on it. It eyes opened. Big, bright reddish-pink ones stared into my own.

"Who are you?" It asked squinting. It's eyes hadn't properly adjusted just yet.

"I am Zim, and for right now, your Master. You will obey my every command from now on." I said placing my hand out for him to grab.

"What's my name?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"You don't have one." I began to drag him to a small secluded room.

"But, I need a name, sir."

I stopped in the middle of the room. "You see those cloths over there," I said pointing the a small table in the corner. "Put them on, then come out."

And with that I left.

"Sir…" The clone came out of the room with a blue long sleeved shirt, a pair of black pants, and green sneakers.

"Good…Now sit down." I said waving him towards a chair.

He sat down and shock went into his eyes. A pair of straps came out and pulled into the chair.

"What?! WHAT IS THIS?!" He hissed. He was beginning to sound like me now.

"I'm testing to see if this body is safe! Now stop squirming!" I small bucket went over his head.

"BUT THAT WILL HURT!!" He screamed, beginning to struggle again.

"It won't if you were cloned right!" I pressed a button and the bucket fell on him.

He blinked. But there was no screaming, no pain, just silence.

"Well, that worked then," I said grabbing a pad that had 2 boxes. I checked the box next to 'Water Resistant'. "Ok, eat this." I placed out a taco for him to try. The straps on his hands released and he went for it.

Only a few seconds later he was choking.

"Calm Down! If You Keep Panicking You Will Choke!" I gave him some green fluid, he downed it immediately.

I took out the pad and X off the box next to 'Able To Eat Earth Food'.

"Ok, you can go back into the room." The straps released and he ran into the room.

I sat down by the computer and began to type in till I fell asleep.

END OF PART 7

A/N

**Really SHort Chapter, isn't it?This is the first and last time we will talk with mister clone who has no name.I pity him, he's gonna be dead soon...Part 6:Part 8: Not here yet!!Zim (C) JhonenZim Clone (C) Me **


	8. Eyes Turn Black

**Sick part.8**

"…**Eyes Turn Black…"**

**By Invader Sal**

**The next morning I blinked my eyes opened.**

**I felt something cozy on my back, I grabbed the edged of the strange fabric and cuddled my face into it.**

"**GIR…you here?" I said, knowing GIR had placed the blanket on my back while I was asleep.**

**BANG! CRASH! BOOM!**

**I shot up! What was falling?! I began to look around. Nothing seemed broken.**

"**MASTER!! I CAN'T SEE!!""WHAT?!" I jumped up and began to limp to where I heard his voice.**

**When I got there, I could see the damage GIR made as he tried to get to the part of the lab I was at. I looked around till I found GIR back facing me. "GIR!"**

**I placed my hand on his shoulder and began to turn him. "What do you mean you can't-!" I gasped, GIR's eyes were as black.**

**SIR…**

**I lifted him up and began to limp to back to the lab.**

"**COMPUTER GET THE CLONE READY FOR THE TRANSPLANT!!""Yes, Sir!"**

"**Clone? Master, what clone?" GIR Gasped.**

"**I can't explain," I said laying him on a table. "Just sit still." I grabbed a helmet connected to a wire and placed it on his head. "I'll be right back."**

"**Hello, clone!" I said looking at the clone, he was strapped down to the table with the helmets to his head.**

"**ZIM! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO ME?!"**

"**Well, I'll explain before I start this machine. You see, your body doesn't belong to you, clone, it belongs to the unit behind this wall. And that's all." I began to pull the lever.**

"**WAIT!!"I turned back to the clone. "What?!"**

"**Am I going to die?"**

"**Yes…" I hurried back to the lever and pushed it down. A streak of light suddenly hit the room, blinding me. I tumbled and hit my head, causing me to black out.**

**Blink. I began to regain consciousness and sight. "GIR…" I moaned. I took a few seconds before. "OH MY TALLEST, GIR!!" I rushed up to the body on the table, still strapped down. "GIR!! OH TALLEST, PLEASE WAKE UP!!" I un-strapped the body and began to shake it. "Please! Wake Up!" I finally gave up…**

…

**WAIT!**

**I began to limp to the other room where GIR was.**

"**GIR…" I whispered, afraid of what I might find. And sure enough, my fears came true. I grabbed the lifeless body and began to cradle it.**

"**Oh, GIR…" I could see tears drip on to the metal face.**

**Was I crying?**

**NO, Invaders shouldn't cry!**

…

**But I am…**

"**I'm sorry…"**

**The room felt very silent an empty for about two minutes in till I started hearing noises from the other room.**

"**Computer, please stop making noise…" I sniffed. But still the noise went on, I'm pretty sure I had heard some groans.**

"**Computer, I said-""Master…" **

**That Voice Wasn't the computers! I looked at the body in my arms. Every light was out still. **

**Did that mean…**

**I ran to the other room to find the clone sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.**

"**GIR is that you?!"**

"**Um…" He looked around him staring at his hands and feet. "I think so…but this ain't my body, Master, So I might not be…" He turned his head to me with a very confused look. "It was all dark and stuff, I hit my head."**

**My lip began to quiver and I began to laugh. GIR gave me the most confused look I had ever seen.**

"**What's a matter, Master?"**

"**It's nothing, GIR," I said, trying to stop laughing. "I'll explain all this, come on." I grabbed his hand and began to walk him to the main lab.**

**THE END OF PART 8**

**A/N**

**I love this!**

**I love GIR angst!**

**Actually, this is more of Zim angst then GIR...**

**Oh well!**

**Zim and GIR (C) Jhonen Vasquez**

**Clone who my friend has dubbed "Frank" (C) Me**


	9. Life

**Sick part.9**

**Life**

**By Invader Sal**

"**So, now I'm a Irken just like you?" GIR said still quite confused.**

"**Yes and- Hey! Have your eyes been blue this whole time?" I really didn't look at his eyes before, I guess I just was to busy to notice that the eye color had changed.**

"**I guess so…Are they cute?"**

**My face flushed at the question. "Um…" I began to look him over, those eyes actually did make him look very cute! "Yes…"GIR began to smile and laugh. "Ok! So do I need a disguise?"**

"**Um…Yes! Yes You Do! Come With me !"**

"**Why is the Voot a mess?" GIR asked, poking it a few times.**

"**Don't you remember?"**

**He shook his head and began poking it again.**

"**Never Mind! Computer! Disguises, Now!" The Voot opened and revealed a screen.**

**The first was a red haired guy with glasses "TOO UGLY!"**

**The second one was a fat guy, also with glasses, which had brown hair. "TOO STINKY!"**

"**Hey, Master, can I chose my Disguise?"**

**I turned to him, a little annoyed that he wouldn't let me pick. "Fine!" I walked away from it and GIR bean to scroll through it in till he found one. The pod closed on him and soon reopened.**

"**Wow!" The disguise had pale skin with baby blue eyes and blonde hair. "WAIT! Why does he have a better disguise then me?!""I like HIM better then YOU!" The computer exclaimed.**

"**I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!"**

"**Whatever," A robotic arm came down and began to point at a bracelet on GIR wrist. "If you take that off, the disguise will turn off.""OK!" GIR took off the bracelet and placed it in his pocket. "I is going to watch the scary monkey show!!"**

"**Wait," I grabbed GIR's arm before he could go anywhere. "You are going to bed!"**

"**But, I was sleeping for HOURS!!"**

"**Too Bad! We have Skool Tomorrow!"**

**GIR began to whine. "PLEASE!! ONE EPISODE!! I'LL BE GOOD AT SKOOL!! PLEASE!!"I rolled my eyes. "Ok, fine. But, if you don't go to bed after ONE episode!""YAY!!"**

"**Good morning, Master…" GIR said, half asleep. **

"**What time were you up till?" I said tapping my foot.**

"**Um…lets me think…3 AM…"**

"**I told you to go to bed as soon as the episode was over!"**

"**Well, I went to bed when it was over…I just didn't go to sleep."**

**Sigh. Stupid Robot-Irken thing…**

"**Well, lets get to Skool…" I began to walk when I felt a tug on my arm. "What?!"**

"**Carry Me…"**

**THE END OF PART 9**


	10. Popular

Sick part 10

Popular

By Invader Sal

"I DON'T LIKE WALKING, IT HURTS!!" GIR complained. GIR had been complaining for the past 2 of the 3 blocks we had to walk to Skool about the new pains he was feeling.

"GIR, if you keep complaining an evil green monster will come and kill you…" I said with a sigh.

"But, Master, I wanna be a SIR unit again!!"

"Well, for right now you can't," I said as we reached the Skool. "Just Smile and Bear it…" We walked into the Skool.

"Students, this is GIR. He is a new student here. NOW SIT DOWN!" GIR jolted towards the empty desk behind and whispered:

"She Scares Me, Master…"

"HEY!" Dib Screamed, Jumping up on to his desk. "HOW'S YOUR ROBOT A HUMAN, ZIM?!"

"What?! He's is no Robot! He is a Normal Human Worm-Baby just like the rest of us!!" I Yelled, quite annoyed that he figured it out.

"Oh, come on! He has the same name as it and no one wants to sit by you!! Not even new students!" I looked around and notice that all the desks, expect for the one behind me, were empty.

GIR sulked down, not liking the tension in the room.

"YOUR SCARING THE NEW KID!!" One of the girls screamed from across the room.

I turned and saw GIR trying to leave, very frightened at the fighting.

"SIT BACK DOWN!" I Growled, and as jumped back into his seat.

"He Even Listens To You! How Can He NOT Be Your Robot!"

"Stop calling him that!" We both looked at GIR's seat. A flood of girls had came around him, some comforting him and others blocking him. "This boy is definitely NOT robot! Leave him alone."

At time's like these, I really wished are teacher was paying attention to us.

The rest of the class was more or less girl ogling over GIR.

BRING!!

The bell, finally!

Everyone began to leave I waited till I thought everyone was gone.

"Okay, let go to lunch, GIR…GIR?" I looked around, GIR was no where to be seen. "Those stupid girls probably took him." I mumbled as I left the classroom.

"I'm sorry…" GIR mumbled as he grabbed a tray for lunch. "They pulled me out…"

"It's ok, but you can get away you know…" I said as the lunch lady flicked mayonnaise and rice on to my tray. "Yuck!"

"I COULDN'T!" GIR exclaimed, his tray being flung across the room as his arms shot up. "Oops."

"Don't worry, you don't need it." I gave the cashier $3.00 and began to walk to my usual table, GIR sitting next to me. "You wouldn't want to eat it anyway."

GIR began to hum a opening song to some show as I poked at the horrible Earth food.

"Hey, Master, can we go to the football game?"

"The what?"

"The football game, the blonde haired cheer girl say's she wanted me to come."

"The Cheer Captain asked you to go?" I said dropping my fork in complete amazement that GIR had gotten so popular in only one hour.

"Yes!"

"No…""Why?"

"One, I have no money to buy tickets! Two, I HATE football. And Three, you have no clue what it even is, do you?"

GIR shook his and began to pout. "But, she gave me two tickets to go! Please, Master?!"

"Fine." I said begin to think how much I will dread this stupid game. "Call me Zim when you are in your disguise, GIR."

"Why?"

"Because, if you call me Master it will get suspicious…"

"OK!"

End of Part 10

A/N:

**Part 10 is up! Yay!! ^_^I REALLY thought I was going to procrastinate on thisOh well:Invader Zim and all Related Characters' (C) Jhonen VasquezEverything Else (C) Me**


	11. Girlfriend

Sick part 11

Girlfriend

By Invader Sal

I really hate this, I thought to myself as I watched the STOOPID HUUMANS play some barbaric game, The seats are uncomfortable, The place was noisy and cold, and the cheerleaders were too peppy! Why is this called Football? They Haven't even used there feet!

"Can We Leave, Now?" I whined. "I Need To Test Your Blood…"

"Why?" GIR said as he tilted his head to the right.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because, I need to make sure your not still sick…""I thought you said I was all better?"

"Well, this is just to check…"

"Why do you need to check if you think I'm better? YOU ALWAYS RIGHT, MASTER!!"

"WELL, OF CORSE I'M ALWAYS RIGHT, GIR!!" I snapped out. GIR retreated back. I retreated my head back into the neck of my jacket. "Can we just go?"

"But, she asked me to meet her after the game…"

"Who again?""Nicole, the captain of the cheer squad! You're the one who told me!"

"Did I? Oh, well." I said as I stood up and began to exit the bleachers. "I can't take no more of this, and my weasels need to get a shot…""Ok, bye." GIR waved and turned his attention back to the game..

"Oh, it's a long way to…this place… to the sweetest girl I know…. Goodbye to this place…hello…um… Harold something…" I sung as I tinkered with Minimoose, GIR had split one of his Suckmunkies all over him and he was malfunctioning.

I turned my head back to the clock, 20:33...He should have been back by now… I turned back to Minimoose and continued to work.

"Ok, lets see if you work…" I flipped the switch and his eyes shoot open and he flew up.

"Meep!!" He began to circle me. After about a minutes sparks began to fly from his back and he fell to the floor.

"Oh! You useless robot!" I said as I kicked and he went across the floor. "Stupid Suckmunkies…Stupid GIR…Stupid Moose…" I mumbled as I went up to the house. As I entered through the elevator I began to think about why GIR was so late. What if the Dib lured him back to his home?! And he got him to take off the bracelet!! I began to push the button to the house rapidly. The elevator bolted up and threw me out of the garbage can. I flew across the floor and groaned. I probably shouldn't have done that…

"You ok, Master?"

I looked up and saw GIR's two large blue Irken eyes staring at me.

"Yes…" I said lifting myself up and spitting out some blood. "There might be part of a tooth in that blood, but it will grow back." I stood up and paused. Something smelled awful. "Ok, GIR, what did you break?"

"I didn't break anything, Master…""Then what's that smell?"

"Oh, I went and got something after I left my Girlfriends house.""Your What?! Girlfriend?!"

"Yes, it's that Nicole girl. She invited me to her house and ask if I wanted to go on a date with her. I said yes and she said that I'm her Boyfriend now!"

I scowled at him. "You will NOT go on a date with a human for as long as you live!" I yelled. I felt like I was about to slap him for being so stupid.

"Does that mean I can date Irkens?"

I ignored his question. "Go to your room!!"

The End Of Part 11

**Ok, why did I make GIR have a girlfriend?Well, a new kid at my school, who was REALLY cute, had went to this basketball game and he left with the most POPULAR cheerleader. Well, the next day he's annoucing that he has a girlfriend and his twin brother was completely that's what I based it on!Zim and all related characters (C) Jhonen VasquezEverything Else (C) Me**


	12. Still Sick

Sick part 12

Still Sick

By Invader Sal

"WHAT?!" I screamed, thrusting my fist against the keyboard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL SICK?! YOU SAID WHEN I GOT HIM OUT OF THAT BODY HE'D BE OK!!"

"I said that he MIGHT be ok. I never guaranteed that he'd be ok."

I growled. The stupid computer. Always lying to me.

"Well, it can't be the virus, I mean it was a computer virus, so what is it?"

"Black Fever…"

It was silent for about 2 minutes. "Did you say Black Fever?"

"Yes."

Black Fever was one of three deadly medical condition. And killed 90% of all who caught it, but wasn't contagious.

"STUPID!" I screamed, grabbing my antennas. "Give Me Cure!!"

"There is no cure to Black Fever! You Know That!"

"Oh, shut up! Why are you even mentioning Ven? HE DESERVED HIS FATE FOR MOCKING ZIM!!!"

"Whatever…"

I began to walk out of the lab. Very frustrated.

"Does that mean he'll die?" I turned around.

"WHO'S IN MY LAB?!" I searched and found now one. Must have been my imagination or maybe the computer playing a trick…

"GIR!!" I yelled as he flopped down from the ceiling…and on to me.

"Sorry, Master…" He said getting off from on top of me.

"Shouldn't you, oh I don't know, GO TO SLEEP!!"

"Yes…"

"Well, why aren't you? It's 3:30 AM!! We Have Skool Tomorrow!""My stomach hurts…"

"Of course it does…" I lifted myself up, grabbed his hand, and walked towards the kitchen. "Let's see, I think I have something in here…here it is!" I said grabbing a purple box, the words on it in Irken. I took out one of the small tablets and stuffed it down GIR's throat. "Swallow it."

GIR coughed and choked in till he finally swallowed.

"Now, go to bed." GIR ran off towards the area of his room.

I watched him go…How could he be sick with Black Fever?

"Well, cause you had Gray Fever…" I turned around. That voice again!

"Who's here?!"

"Me…" Suddenly a transparent figure appeared. It was SIR.

"SIR?! How?!"

"Simply, when you signed that paper you became able to see me."

"What?!"

He sighed and sat down on the able. "As I said he got Black Fever since you had Gray Fever."

"How'd you know I had Gray Fever?" I said relaxing a little more. Gray Fever was a sickness that killed 50% of it's victims. I got it around the time Ven had gotten Black Fever.

"It's encoded in the computers files. Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson. If A Irken get's White Fever it gets cloned to keep up the population. So when there DNA is taken to create a new Irken that Irken has a big chance at getting Gray Fever. So if a Irken who had Gray Fever got cloned what happens?"

"That Irken has a chance at getting Black Fever…"

"See! You can be smart!" I took my hand and tried to hit him, sadly it just went through him.

White Fever wasn't very deadly. Only 10% died…yet this wasn't one of the deadly diseases

"But, when I got Gray Fever no one took my DNA! And when Ven got Black Fever they didn't take his DNA! You theory must be wrong!"

"1. They don't WANT another one of you, so they didn't take yours! 2. This Ven guy's DNA wasn't taken cause they never take the DNA of a Irken with Black Fever! What if the next one got Red Fever!! You'd all be dead! You Irkens might be stupid but smart enough to know that!"

Red Fever…100% died.

I turned my head and began to think. "So," I turned my head back and SIR was gone.

"Stupid Robots…" I said as I left for my room.

THE END

**Well, I must say...I WAS REALLY CONFUSSING MYSELF WHILE WRITING THIS!!!!Ok, to anyone who wants to know, Ven wasn't really a Irken. You see I had a character named Zim (At the Time, I hadn't realized I named him that.) And my friend had a chareter named Ven. Now, They were like a team and Ven always made fun of Zim. At one (Oh, These were RP characters) point Zim and Ven Got Sick. Zim Got Gray Cough and Ven Got Black Cough (There was also this Girl named Gem who got White Cough) Well, in the end of the RP, Ven died and Zim got better. So did Gem and Gem became Zim's new partner. (If anyone wants to here Zim and Ven's story, I have detailed accounts written down from the RP's.) In The End, Zim left Gem with his Robot, Riff. And Zim died in a desert and the RP went on with Gem and Riff. I stopped recording the data on the RP since Riff was Stupid and my friend stopped RPing. So Gem came into a Crash and it killed her and Riff. Thus the end of our RP series. To anyone who used to watch these RP's please comment! (Yes, people would come and watch us RP.)Invader Zim and All Related Characters (C) Jhonen VasquezSIR, Zim (Comments Box), Riff, and plot(C) MeVen and Gem (C) Alexis **


	13. Something Wrong?

**Sick part 13**

**Something Wrong?**

**By Invader Sal**

"**Ohhhhh…My head hurts…" GIR grumbled as we walked to Skool.**

"**Well that's what you get when you stay up till 3:30 AM, GIR!" I snapped. I had been stressing myself out. This stupid sickness…**

"**But, my stomach still hurts too, Master…"**

"**Well, I don't know what to tell you about that…" I said as we reached the front of the Skool. "You can go home, you know?"**

"**Nahhhhh…I'll be fine, Master."**

"**Whatever…"**

**Class was dull, nothing was going on. The Teacher was just going on how horrible we all were…**

**I turned my head back to GIR. His eyes were shut tight and his hand was on his stomach. I began to poke him with the pencil I had been balancing on my lip.**

"**Something wrong?"**

"**Uh…" His hand shoot up and went to the back of his head as he forced a smile. "Just fine, Master!"**

**I turned back to the teacher. She was beginning to pass out papers, telling us to write how horrible someone in the room was. And they had to read it in front of the class.**

**Poor Dib, I snickered, he's going to get A LOT of hate mail…**

**I guess I have to write to papers, I said to myself, GIR could never write anything bad about anyone.**

**I turned my head back to GIR, who was asleep on the desk.**

"**Sleeping?! GIR get up!" The eyes opened and he shoot up. I took on look at his eyes and turned back. Were they red?! They were blue a minute ago!! I turned back to take another look, but GIR's eyes were towards his paper and I couldn't see them.**

"**Ok…" I mumbled getting to my paper.**

"…**And he's just a freak and should be placed in the nut house!" Zita said, finishing her report on how much she hated Dib.**

**I checked it off on my paper:**

**23=Dib**

**4=ZIM!!**

**1=Keef**

"**Very Good Zita, You get an A++++." said. Zita jumped up and went to her seat.**

**I looked at Dib. He had shrunken down in his seat.**

"**GIR, you're next." said, aggravated.**

**I turned, trying to hand him the second paper. But he got up without looking at me.**

**Oh well, I thought, it's not me getting the bad grade…**

"**My is about Zim."**

**Of course he wrote one about me, I thought as I slouched down into my chair. **

"**Zim is the most despicable person I have ever met!"**

**I jumped up. What did that robot say about me?! My mouth was in a gasp and out of the corner of my eye I could see Dib's mouth doing the same.**

"**He's a selfish, good for nothing person who cares for no one but himself and he is going to rot in Hell in till the end of time. Also…"**

**As I listened I still couldn't believe what I had been hearing. GIR would never say a awful thing about anyone, even Dib. How dare he call me selfish after I'd given him everything he ever wanted! I began to growl.**

"…**And that's why I hate Zim." He finished, then turning to the teacher.**

"**Good job, GIR. A+"**

**He growled at her and the bell rang. Everyone left except for me and GIR. After the room was quiet and it was only me and him, GIR grabbed his stomach and groaned.**

"**You ungrateful, robot!" I screamed grabbing GIR's collar, only to drop him down again. "S-SIR?" Those eyes were crimson, not blue.**

"**Ugh…how'd you guess, Irken Scum?" He groaned.**

**Well at least this made more sense then the first option did. "How are you in control of this body?! It's not robotic!!"**

"**You should be thanking me, not scolding!"**

"**Why?!"**

"**GIR…passed out…stomach hurts…" I went down.**

"**Well let me check yo-" I began to reach out my hand when he slapped it away.**

"**DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FILFTY IRKEN!" He got up and ran towards the closed window, jumping through it!**

"**No!" I raced towards it. "This is the fourth floor, you idiot!"**

**SIR hit the ground, feet first. He looked down and screamed. "DAMN YOU, IRKEN!!"**

**I growled. "IF ANYTHING ON THAT BODY IS DAMAGED, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" I raced out the door and down the stairs to the front door.**

**I searched, but I couldn't find him anywhere on the Skool Grounds. "Damn that SIR…" I huffed.**

**2 hours later my PAK found where SIR was. A Tavern that was by a pharmacy. Of course there has to be 3 different, and may I mention HUGE, Taverns by this one pharmacy!! The lucky thing was that 1 of the Taverns were out of business so I didn't really have to look there. I soon found him, drunk, in the third Tavern.**

"**There you are, you stupid-"**

"**Wait," SIR interrupted. He guzzled down the rest of the beer and turned to me. "Ok, first, before you start screaming your head off about me being drunk and having a a broken foot-""YOU BROKE GIR'S FOOT!!!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Tavern, he was screaming the whole time about his foot.**

"**YOU DON'T PULL PEOPLE WITH A BROKEN FOOT!!" SIR screamed as we got outside, he flopped down on the pavement.**

"**Well, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY WITH A BROKEN FOOT!! ARE YOU STUPID?!"**

**SIR began to stand up, only to fall back with a crack.**

**I grabbed him before he hit his head.**

"**Pain…hurts…"**

"**You're really a stupid robot aren't you?" I sighed as I lifted him onto my back. "I'll have to make sure GIR isn't too hurt. What the hell gave you the fucking idea to jump out of the forth floor window?!"**

**He didn't answer. There wasn't a answer for awhile, in till he began to stir again.**

"**Master…I'm…"**

"**GIR?" Had SIR switched out?**

"**I'm sorry…my fault…I…shouldn't have poisoned…drink…"**

"**Poisoned?!" I almost dropped him, in fact, I did. He fell to the pavement and yelled.**

"**YOU DAMN IRKEN!! I FALL ASLEEP AND YOU DROP ME!!!" No, it was still SIR…**

"**What do you mean poisoned?! You didn't poison me?!" I tried to throw up. Would he really poison me? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! Only weak Irkens, like Ven, died!!!**

"**No. What are you talking about, Irken? I've only poisoned-" He stopped, his eyes grew huge and he looked small. "I think I'll go to sleep…" The light suddenly faded from GIR's body and began to fall over. I, again, caught him.**

"**GIR!" I held him in my arms, trying to get him to wake up. Soon, the Cyan came back to his eyes. He went up, shocked at the pain. And well, his head hit mine and our lips met. I immediately pushed him away. "Oh My Tallest! Yuck!!"**

**All GIR did was blush. No movement for a minute. He just starred and finally spoke.**

"**Something Wrong?"**

**End Of Part 13**

**Well, I think I have kinda lost all sense of what I was doing with this chapter!!! Don't that Suck?!!!!**

**Zim and All related characters (C) Jhonen Vasquez**

**SIR and Other Characters (C) Me**


	14. Lullaby

**Sick part 14**

**Lullaby **

**Based upon 'Mordread's Lullaby'**

**By Invader Sal**

**I got GIR home soon after, bandage up his foot. It kept bleeding and a bone was sticking out, I think I might've killed SIR if it didn't mean hurting GIR.**

"**Ok, what was the other problem?" I questioned after I finished up bandaging his foot.**

"**My stomach…" GIR groaned, trying to scratch his foot, only to have his hand slapped by me.**

"**Did you eat anything or were you punched or something?" I asked, putting away the bandages in an old bag of mine.**

"**I ate a taco yesterday…" he mumbled.**

"**Oh, you poisoned yourself…" I said. He squeaked and began to gag.**

"**NOT THAT POISON, IDIOT!!" I said grabbing a bottle of brown liquid and cup from the bag. "You ate human food, your body isn't taking it well." I poured the foul smelling liquid into the cup. "Yuck…"**

**I handed it to GIR who proceeded to drink it. His tongue flapped out. "It taste bad…"**

"**I know, but it will make you feel better. Now, drink it or no TV." He finished it up and threw the cup at the wall as if it would make the taste go away.**

**I stared at him for a second and realized he had his disguise still on. "For crying out loud, take it off!" I grabbed his arm and pulled off the bracelet.**

**I swear, if it weren't for his eyes, I was looking into a mirror as I took off the disguise.**

**I had heard stories of clones taking the place of the real thing and right now the thought was scaring me. But, GIR would never kill me…I couldn't say the same for SIR…**

"**What's wrong, Master?" GIR asked beginning to poke me.**

"**What? Oh, nothing, GIR, just thinking… Go watch TV…"**

**I walked by GIR's room, he was fast asleep. I almost passed by without noticing the book on his legs.**

"**GIR can read?" I lifted the book up. It was a book of lullabies. "Ha! These are nothing compared to the Lullaby I had!!"**

"**And that was?" I jumped and turned my head.**

"**SIR?!" In front of me was a ghost like version of the robot SIR. "How are you-?"**

"**Never mind that. What was your lullaby, Irken? I liked to hear."**

"**Why should I?"**

**He shrugged and disappeared.**

**I went to sleep and had a dream of that wonderful lullaby.**

**I laid there in my dream, just a small Smeet. Vix, the female Irken who was to watch me in till I was able to go to the academy, went up to me. Her blood red eyes blazing. I growled at her, I never really liked.**

**She slowly hummed and then began to sing.**

"**Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. Guileless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your friends are just thieves, and you won't understand cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath." She slowly moved over the small cradle and whispered "Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me." then began to sing again.**

"**Guileless son, your sprit will hate them, the enemies who buried you like you were the traitor, And you will expose their puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of how they betrayed your loyalty. Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. Guileless son, each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold, for the child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright they stole. Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." The scene became dark. I soon saw myself, the way I looked now, and so was Vix.**

**I couldn't think of what to say to a old mentor, except. "Did I turn out the way it was planed?"**

"**He will break your heart, child, destroy it before he can…Each day he'll grow will older and become a thief…"**

**I jumped up from bed screaming…Vix…what the hell did you mean?!**

**The End Of Part 14**

This is more or less a also foreshadows something, but more or less this chapters a bit useless...Still, I like it.I couldn't think of a Lullaby, so I used this evil lullaby I love by Heather and all related characters (C) Jhonen VasquezSIR, Vix and any other characters (C) Me


	15. Don't Go

**Sick part 15**

**Don't go…**

**By Invader Sal**

**I sat there on a tree branch at the park. It had been a month after that dream I had and it was freaking me out, what the hell did that fucking witch mean by break my heart? I have no heart!! It was ripped out of me the minute I stepped foot in that academy!! And who the hell was she talking about?! Who-**

**I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw GIR and that horrible girl, Nicole. I also saw the bushes move, but that didn't seem important.**

"**Zim, me and Nicole are going to the other side of the park. Want to come?" **

**I shivered at the thought, that's where this whole mess started!**

**I looked at Nicole, she seemed annoyed, probably because GIR invited me on there date. GIR and Nicole had been inseparable since the day GIR came to Hi-Skool with a broken foot. **

"**Nah, I'll stay in this horrible tree…" I leaned against the trunk. "Go on and have fun…"**

**Nicole sighed in relief, GIR gave me a frown.**

"**Come on, GIR," She said in a cheery tone. "Let's go!"**

**I watched as they walked off. GIR kept looking back with this pleading look, though I still had no interest to go.**

**But I did want to scream for GIR to come back. My mind kept telling me to do it and not let him go with that awful human. But, the words just didn't come out.**

"**What are you doing in a tree?" I looked down.**

"**What do you want, Dib?"**

**Dib was covered in leaves and there was a twig in his hair. He also had a scarf around his neck.**

"**Well, I'm wondering why GIR has a girlfriend?"**

"**Just because he wanted one. Why do you care?"**

"**Well, knowing how possessive you are, I can't believe you'd let someone in his life other than you."**

**Don't admit you hate this, I kept thinking, look cool. Don't let him see a weakness…**

"**If he wants it, he gets it. He wanted her and he got her."**

"**Whatever…" HE smiled, he could see I. He could see I was bothered by her. GIR'S MINE!! NOT HER'S!! MINE!! "Well, I guess you haven't anything to say, so I'll just go…"**

**No, a voice screamed in the back of my head, don't let him leave! Someone's willing to listen! Tell him what's wrong! He can already see it-**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.**

**Dib turned around. "What the hell, Zim?!"**

"**HOW COULD HE IGNORE ME?! AFTER I'VE GIVEN HIM ALL HE EVER WANTED!! I TRIED TO TELL HIM THAT BITCH WAS KILLING HIM!! EVERYTIME HE COMES HOME THERES ANOTHER BRUISE!! I KNOW IT'S FROM HER AND HER EX-BOYFRIEND!! AND GIR'S TO WEAK TO FIGHT BACK!! HE LETS THEM HURT HIM!!" I jumped from the tree. "AND YOU," I grabbed Dib's collar and began to choke him. "IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED OUT OF MY BASE, IF YOU HADN'T PULLED THAT TRIGGER, GIR WOULD BE FINE!! I WOULD BE FINE!!" I threw him against the tree. He screamed in terror as I stood in front of him. "WHY?! WHY IS YOUR ONLY GOAL IN LIFE TO RUIN MINE?!" Hot tears began to run down my face, and I began to break.**

"**Zim?" Dib looked confused. **

**Don't let him see your weakness, my head screamed. I ran. Ran from Dib, ran from GIR, ran from this world.**

**I found a hiding spot and sat. I cried, CRIED! NO INVADER SHOULD CRY!! But, it hurt…it hurt to know that GIR was sick and I hadn't the guts to tell him that he was going to die and there was nothing I could do. It hurt to know that GIR didn't want to listen to a word I said anymore. It hurt to know that I had just showed my enemy my weakness!!**

**I felt a hand touch my back. GIR?! I turned to see Dib.**

"**What do you want?" I sobbed.**

"**I…I just want to-If GIR needs anything, I'll help…" He left without another word.**

**I stood there in front of my locker, I still didn't understand why Dib had said that. Maybe he felt guilty, I didn't really care.**

**SLAP!!**

**I looked, there was GIR and Nicole. Everyone was staring at them.**

"**HOW DARE YOU, YOU IDIOT!!" Nicole screamed at GIR.**

**I slammed my locker shut, and everyone looked to me.**

"**Nicole…" I mumbled. I walked over, everyone's eyes on me and Nicole. As soon as I reached her I punched her right in the face.**

"**MASTER!" GIR screamed, grabbing my arm so that I would not hit her again.**

**I turned to him, he had a black eye and a slap mark on his cheek.**

"**GIR…" I muttered. "You will not stop your Master from doing stuff. Now let my arm go."**

**Nicole stood up, her nose was bleeding. I snarled at her.**

"**How dare you…" She sobbed. A five boys from the football team and a few girls from the Cheer Squad came to her side. I knew that the boys were going to beat me.**

"**Master…" GIR whispered. He pulled me in closer and began to search for an exit. I pulled away. I could take all of them.**

**Two of them grabbed me from behind, one went in front and began to beat the shit out of me.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

**I turned my head and saw GIR. The other two had began to beat him.**

**I suddenly felt rage. I got loose and began to slug one of them. "YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!!" The other immediately took hold of me.**

**They saw my weakness! My head screamed.**

**They four boys took hold of GIR and began t beat him.**

**I closed my eyes.**

**Don't hurt him… **

**I began to cry. Please, oh Tallest, please don't hurt him. He can't defend himself…**

…**The weight of the one human had left. I looked up. There was Dib. He was fighting the other human. I got up and jumped one of GIR's attackers.**

**Then Dib sister came, Everyone, even the football team was scared of her.**

"**I have a big test on Thursday and if there is no silence in the next 2 seconds, I will destroy all of you…" Everyone was silent. They all began to leave. I soon got to GIR, he was in a fetal position on the floor. His body was all bruised and his nose and mouth were bleeding.**

"**GIR…my poor GIR…Open your eyes, it's ok. There all gone now…"**

**GIR's eyes opened and looked up. "Are you-you ok, Ma-master?"**

"**I'll be fine…" **

"**I shouldn't have let you-" He coughed up blood.**

"**Don't let him talk, Zim." Dib kneeled down next to me.**

"**Why'd you help me?" I asked in a sobbing tone.**

**He didn't answer, he just looked at GIR. There was guilt in his eyes.**

**I picked up GIR and cradled him in my arms. "I'm going to take you home…" I whispered. He wrapped him arms around my neck and whimpered.**

**I turned my head to Dib and muttered quickly, "Thank you" and left.**

**I looked in the mirror, I had quite a few cuts and bruises, but they didn't look as bad as GIR's.**

"**Master…" GIR whimpered.**

"**Yeah, GIR? Somethin' wrong?""I'm going to be leaving…"I walked over to GIR. "Where you going?"**

"**I'm going with Nicole to Mexico…"**

**I paused. What?! "WHY?! GIR do you see what she did to us?! She's going to hurt you more if you leave with her!! YOU'RE NOT GOING!!"**

"**I'M GOING AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!" GIR snapped.**

**I grabbed GIR's arm. "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?! I'M YOUR MASTER!!"**

"**Cause I- Cause I-"**

"**CAUSE YOU WHAT?!"**

"**CAUSE I HATE YOU!!" He pulled his arm away and ran out the door. I chased him, but not pass the door since my disguise wasn't on.**

"**Don't go…" I sobbed. I had began to cry. "Don't leave me…" I begged…**

**GIR was already far off.**

**He hated me…Why? I-I-I…**

**THIS IS DIB'S FAULT!!**

**I ran out, no disguise, no concern.**

**You did this to me, My head screamed.**

**I got to Dib's house and threw the door open. Dib was on the couch, watching TV.**

"**THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" I jumped him and we wrestled awhile in till he slugged me and I fell into his table. I heard my leg crack. I went to see what was wrong with it, when he slugged me again and then it all went black.**

**End Of Part 15**

**A/N**

**I THINK THIS ONE IS SAD!!!**

**WHY GIR?!**

**Invader ZIm (C) Jhonen Vasquez**


	16. Broken Heart

**Sick part 16**

**Broken Heart**

**By Invader Sal**

**I was walking, it was pretty cold out. I wonder if I'm dead…**

**I looked up, there was my Green Base. The gnomes were covered in snow. I followed the circular foot prints in the snow to the front door.**

**Maybe I'm Dying and this is just a memory going through my mind…**

**I opened the door. There was GIR, robot GIR, sitting on the couch watching TV.**

**He looked at me with his big cyan eyes.**

"**HIYA, MASTER!!" He jumped up and began to run towards me.**

**Why had I run to Dib's house, without a disguise?! Why had I been so stupid as to go to my enemy's home without a disguise, without a thought of what the hell I was doing?**

**I went down to catch GIR as he jumped into my arms. But suddenly the 2 feet between us became 20, then 200, then 2,000.**

"**MASTER!" He cried. "Where'd you go where are you?! Come Back!! I'm Sorry!!"**

**I jumped up from my sleep. "GIR?!" I looked around. This wasn't my house…**

**I looked at the walls, they were a tinted blue and it had a large TV on it. The couch under me was a Tan. I began to recognize where I was. This was Dib's house…**

**Why was I asleep on his couch? In His living room and not in some hospital waiting to be experimented on?!**

**I heard foot steps, I laid back down and pretended I was asleep.**

**Soon there was someone over me, there hand moved down under the cushion I was on and pulled something out.**

**The TV was flipped on and they sat down in the little space left on the couch.**

**More foot steps were coming. I winced at the thought of who it could be.**

"**Is he still sleeping?" It was a female voice. Dib's sister?**

"**Yeah…" That was Dib's voice.**

**I wanted to open my eyes, but fear took over and kept them closed.**

"**It's been two days, Dib. He's probably dead, just throw him out and let me sit back down on my couch!" She was angry…**

"**He's alive, Gaz, And it's the middle of winter. Plus, he has a broken leg, he WOULD die if I left him out there!"**

"**Then just get his stupid friend and have him bring him back to his house?!"**

"**I can't find GIR anywhere and every time I tried to get him in his base, it attacked me!"**

"**I CAN GET MYSELF HOME!!" I lifted myself up. "I DON'T NEED THE BASTARD TO GET ME THERE!!" I set my legs down on the ground and suddenly felt a sudden pain.**

"**Whoa, Zim, steady on the moving…" Dib lifted my legs up back onto the couch and returned to watching the TV.**

**I leaned back into the couch. "Why am I here?"**

"**Because you have a broken leg and I'm pretty sure you heard the rest."**

**I gave him a death glare and then tried to get my spider legs out. They wouldn't come out.**

"**What the-?!"**

**Dib looked at me. "Oh, yeah, I placed tape on your backpack thing so you couldn't put those weapons out."**

"**TAKE IT OFF SO I CAN GO HOME!!"**

"**No way, Zim! I'm not gonna let you do anything stupid!""Why?!" I yelled, trying to get the tape off. "I thought you wanted me dead!!"**

"**I called truce in till everything's back to normal…" Dib started to flip through the channels. He seemed calm, even with me in his house.**

**I laid back down, I guess I was in no danger for right now. But I had to keep my guard up, Dib was crafty and he could change his mind about a truce.**

**I stared at the TV for the longest time before anyone spoke**

"**So, why'd you come here?" Dib said with a sigh.**

"**None of your business… Maybe I just wanted to kill you…"**

"**Kill me? You wouldn't go 1 foot out your door without a disguise just to kill me, Zim. You're stupid, but not that stupid. Now, tell me why…"**

**I stared at the ceiling. Was there really a reason? Yes, she had taken him!**

"**He's mine, no one else's…Not hers, mine…" I whispered and closed my eyes. "How could he chose her over me? I've always been there and do everything to protect him and she… she slapped him and had her friends beat him!"**

**Dib gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. I began to scream, I didn't care anymore!**

"**I LOVED THAT STUPID ROBOT TO DEATH AND HE JUST LEFT!!! THAT FOOL!! WITHOUT ME HE'D BE DEAD!! AND WITHOUT ME HE WILL DIE OF THAT STUPID SICKNESS!! And…" I Pulled at my antennas and began to scream my head off, which soon turned into tearful sobs. "and it's my fault…" I leaned my head into the side of the couch, how could one little thing cause ME to show emotion? How could it cause ME to care about it and admit my mistakes…"Just bring me to a hospital…"**

"**No…" Dib stood up and began to go up the stairs.**

"**WHY WON'T YOU?! AND WHY ARE YOU LEAVING, EARTHSTINK?!"**

"**Cause no hospitals gonna save you from a broken heart…And my words won't rid you of your regrets…"**

"**DIB!! I'M HUNGRY, AGAIN!!" I said, flinging the fifth plate of waffles I had that day on the pile.**

"**GOD, ZIM!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!""I'm hungry…" I smirked. "I expect 8 waffles on a plate in…um…3 minutes…"**

"**I thought your bones healed fast!!!"**

"**They do…if I put a chemical into my bloodstream…but, since I can't get into my base, you'll just have to take care of me for a month…"Dib sighed and went back in the kitchen. "You're a bitch, Zim…"**

"**You're the one who insisted on keeping me here so I couldn't, lets see, 'do something stupid'? So, you just have to deal with it!" I began to laugh as he brought out the eight waffles. He placed them on my chest and began to walk towards the kitchen again. "I'm going to hit myself for this truce…" Dib mumbled as he walked out.**

**I grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels.**

**It was quite quiet, except for the TV, in till Gaz came down and went into the kitchen. I turned down the sound, I liked to hear the screams and taunts at Dib. But, today, they were actually talking. I listened closely so I wouldn't miss a word.**

"**Why aren't you getting rid of him yet?"**

"**I would if I could, Gaz, but I can't find GIR…"**

"**Like I want that ungrateful bastard," I mumbled. "I hope I never see him again."**

"**Your not going to find him, he's been gone for the past week! He probably went to Mexico with that girlfriend of his!" Gaz in a heartless tone.**

"**I doubt it, Gaz, he's way to much of Zim's baby to ever leave him. I'm actually amazed that he hasn't been tearing the our house apart just to find Zim."**

"**Well, where would he be?"**

"**Hiding, probably, he did do a number on Zim and-" he stopped and went closer to Gaz and began to talk in a whisper, as if I wouldn't hear. "It's eating Zim alive…"**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**Have You Looked At Him, Gaz?! He's lost weight, even though he made me gone to the store 18 TIMES for waffle mix! His eyes have sunk down into there sockets! And he's a sickening pale green! I can't even do anything anymore to help him…The poor guy…" He sighed and began to walk back. "I don't even know why I care if he lives or dies…Maybe because this is my fault…"**

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

"**I'll be right there!" Dib yelled as he went to the door.**

**No! My head yelled. I'm dying because I want to, not because of that fucking robot!! I looked around quickly and saw a knife on the table.**

**And I'm ending it…Not because of GIR, because I hate this and I'm in pain and I don't like pain… I tried to stand myself up as I grabbed the knife.**

"**Dib…"**

**Dib was just about to open the door before he went into a gasp.**

**The knife was right by my neck, a little blood trickling down my neck.**

"**Zim, calm yourself. Lets talk about this.""I DON'T WANT TO TALK!!!" I began to cut a little more.**

"**ZIM, DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF, IT'S NOT WORTH IT!!"**

"**I DON'T CARE, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!!"**

**I finally sliced my neck and fell to the ground.**

**The door suddenly slammed opened and there was a shrill crytwo feet pounded towards and two freezing hands held me and I…**

**Part 16**

**A/N**

MY GOD!! I LOVE HOW SAD I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS!!Yes, Zim is supposed to be comment after you read, I love to know what you think...Zim, Dib, GIR, and Gaz (C) Jhonen Vasquez


	17. My Love

Sick part 17

My Love

By Invader Sal

I wonder if I'll go to Hell… Most likely, where else would I go? Heaven? I laugh at the thought!

It's cold, isn't Hell supposed to be extremely hot?!

Something's on my legs, it kinda hurts. Maybe Satan trying to put me in pain…

I opened my eyes and there on my legs was a small, purple moose.

It stirred a little bit and flew up and peeped.

"Yep, now I know I'm dead. Last time I checked, Minimoose, you were far to damaged for me, ZIM, to fix."

"Peep!"

"What do you mean I'm not dead?"

"Peep!"

"My neck? Minimoose I know I slit my neck already!"

"PEEP! PEEP!!" Minimoose bumped into my head, as if trying to hurt me.

I pushed him away. "Don't do that…"

"Peep…"

I looked down, my neck had a scarf tightly wrapped around it and my uniform had my blood all over it.

"Ok, I'm in Hell and I'm probably still bleeding. So, what's your point?""Peep peep peep peep meep!"

I began to remove the scarf, revealing the stitches on my neck.

"What the?!" I began to trace them with my fingers, it hurt.

I looked around and discovered I was in my room. I took a good look at everything, the sheets were a little bloody, the plates that I had left in a pile in a corner of the room were gone, there was a soda and some waffles on the end table.

I grabbed the plate of waffles and stuffed them down my throat, I felt like I hadn't eaten anything in weeks! I then guzzled the soda down.

"So, Minimoose, how'd I get back into the base?" I said, trying to get the last drop of soda down my throat.

"Peep!"

"What do you mean 'it's a secret'?! You should not keep secrets from your Master!!"

Minimoose shrunk back and left the room.

I threw my blanket over and discovered that I had a cast on my leg.

"Minimoose, come back here!" I stood up and began to go after him.

I soon entered the lab, I heard machines moving and hard breathing through the room. I walked through it, trying to find who was here.

I soon discovered a small Irken, his flesh was completely bruised and cut, The green skin was a sickening, and he was very skinny.

"WHO ARE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASE?!" He didn't turned, just shook a little.

"DON'T YOU HEAR ME?!"

"…yes…" He coughed and went into gasps.

I walked over to the intruder and turned him.

He had deep blue eyes, which ha sunken into their sockets and a sacred look was in them…

"…I'm sorry… I know you don't want me here… I'll leave…"

I suddenly realized who it was.

GIR…

I didn't know what to do. Tears formed behind my eyes, but I couldn't cry.

"You dare come back to MY base after you-you-"

GIR shrunk away from me and tried to leave.

"I'm sorry…I'm going…"

"What the hell happened to you, GIR?"

"I was beaten…but I'm ok…I'll go now…" He coughed up his blood and went into gasps again.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me.

"Did I do something…?"

"Yes, you said you hated me, you left me alone, and then you saved me…nothing adds up, GIR." I starred him right in the eyes, they were scared and clearly didn't know what to do.

"Please…let me go…" He said in a soft sob.

"No, GIR!" I hugged him and rubbed his head. "Why did you leave me? How could you say you hate me? How?"

"…I can't tell you…"

"WHY?!"

"Because it will hurt you!" He threw me away from him and began to run.

How could it hurt anymore…

I ran after him as best as I could.

"Don't follow me!!" GIR sobbed.

"WHY?!" I grabbed his hand and he went into a stop.

"Cause I'm not going to lose the only thing I can hold onto!!"

"What does that mean, GIR?!"

"It means I'm not going to let them kill you!!"

"What?" I starred at him, he was crying his eyes out.

"They-Those boys are going to kill me tonight! The day they beat me up they said I had to come to Nicole's house! And if I didn't, they'd kill you! So, I thought if you hated me you wouldn't care where I was! Then, she dumped me and the boys told me that they'd kill me today and that they'd let me go just to say goodbye. I then discovered you were at Dib's, so I ran there and saw you slice your neck! How could you do that?! The only thing I didn't want to happen was you dead!!" GIR broke into tears and fell to the floor. I went down and hugged him. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE, MASTER, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!"

"I don't want you to die, GIR, and I'm not letting them hurt you!" I picked him up and brought him to my room. I laid him down on the bed and wrapped him in the covers.

"Stay here, I'm going to get some help…"

"You don't hate me, right?"

"No, and you?"

"No…" He went up and placed both hands on my face. "I never will, my love…" And he pulled me into a long kiss.

End of Part 17


	18. A thief, a whore, and a liar

**Sick part 18**

**A thief, a whore, and a liar**

**By Invader Sal**

**I soon broke away, I was in a daze. Did my robot just kiss me?**

"**What?!" I stared at GIR, who had a frightened look.**

"**I'm-I'm sorry, Master. I-I wasn't thinking! I was-" I silenced him with my own kiss.**

"**You don't have to think, GIR…" I said in a soft and calm voice. "I'll be back."**

**And I left GIR to find help…**

**I soon approached Dib's house, this time with my disguise.**

**I rung the doorbell.**

"**I'm coming!" Dib's voice yelled. His footsteps came closer to the door.**

"**Zim? What are you doing-?" I placed an Earth Gun in his hands.**

"**You can use a gun, right? Of course you can!" I said as I pulled him outside. "We still have a truce right?"**

"**Yes, but why are you-?"**

"**That doesn't matter! Right now we have to teach some guys a lesson." I began to run off. "Hurry up and follow me!"**

**He began to follow. "Who?! Why?!"**

"**Those football players! They planned to kill GIR today!!"**

"**What?! Why?!"**

"**Nicole broke up with him! He's not needed anymore!"**

"**Where is he?!"**

"**At the base!"**

"**Isn't he safe there?!""Yes, but what about the next day! I'm not taking a chance!!"**

**We ran for about 10 minutes before we reached Nicole's house.**

"**They should be here, we have to sneak in…"**

"**Why do we need guns, Zim? Were not going to kill anyone are we?!"**

"**No, just scare them enough that they know not to hurt GIR!" I ran towards the back window. "This is a good place to enter…"**

**I opened the window and began to sneak in, Dib following close behind.**

**We soon got close to the living room, the football players were on the couch and Nicole was sitting on one of there laps, making out.**

"**Why isn't he coming?" One of the boys whined.**

"**I don't know!" Nicole screamed, beginning to take off her top.**

"**I don't get why you dated that guy, he was a wimp…" said the one guy as he began to undo her bra.**

"**I don't either. Every time I tried to have sex with him, he'd completely panic. Most guys would kill to fuck me!"**

"**Maybe he's was just to much of a baby…"**

**I shot a bullet into the ceiling and everyone was silent.**

"**Oh, no," I said with a evil smirk. "Did I come in during a little party? Well, ain't that to bad! Now lets see what we have here…" I began to walk into the living room. They all looked at the gun, afraid of it. All they had were chains and knives. A gun wins.**

"**A thief, a whore, and a liar!" I screamed as I pointed the gun at Nicole, who was beginning to cry. "You were going to kill my friend, weren't you? Well, I don't tolerate that much!"**

"**Please, I'm sorry!! Don't hurt me!!"**

"**Not too tough when a maniac with a gun comes are you? You little-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Someone had stabbed me!**

**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!**

**I looked up, Dib had shot him.**

**I stood up and pulled the knife from out of my back. I began to walk towards the body. "Oh, he's dead…"**

"**Zim, can we leave…" Dib begged.**

"**Not in till I hear them swear they'll never touch GIR…""WE WON'T!! I SWEAR WILL NEVER TOUCH GIR!!"**

"**Good," I lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. By the end everyone was dead, except for Nicole who had shrunk down into a corner.**

"**Awww… does the queen no longer have her body guards? Well, do you know what happens to the famous people without protection?" She shook her head and began to bawl. "They die!" I placed the gun to the side of her head and killed her. I then placed the gun in her hand and began to leave.**

"**ZIM!! YOU JUST KILLED SIX PEOPLE!!"**

"**No, I killed five. You killed one of them…" I said as I grabbed the gun from his hand. "Everyone will think Nicole went crazy and killed all of them, then herself. There's no proof of me or you being here. Thank you, Dib-worm." And I left.**

"**GIR!! There gone, none of those nasty humans will ever bug you again!!"**

**I looked at my bed where GIR was lying on his side, he was awake, but still in a daze. I sighed and laid down next to him. I pulled him closer and kissed him on the back of his head. "I love you, GIR…"**

"**I love you too, Master…" GIR said, turning to face me. His arms went around my neck and he cuddled into my chest.**

**Soon I had fallen asleep, only to be shaken by a sudden shaking.**

"**Ugh, GIR? What's wrong?"**

"**Master!" He gasped out. "I can't breath!"**

"**What?!" I jumped up and placed my hands on his shoulder. "Breath slowly, GIR!"**

"**I can't breath, Master!" He sobbed.**

"**Ok, well pretend!" GIR began to 'pretend' to breath.**

**I picked GIR up and let my spider legs walk me to the emergency room of my base.**

"**I'll save you, GIR…I'll save you…"**


End file.
